This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core activities occur through the University of Idaho and faculty personnel include Carolyn Hovde Bohach, PI and Director, Scott A. Minnich, Program Coordinator and Associate Director, James Foster, Bioinformatics Coordinator, and T. Rhena Cooper, Outreach Coordinator. Note: to capture Dr. Bohach's scientific publications she is listed by her published name, Carolyn J. Hovde. In addition, INBRE Administrators are at each participating institution as follows with one Research Intensive university: Christopher Daniels, Idaho State University (ISU);four Research Partner locations: Julie Oxford, Boise State University (BSU);Duane Janke, Boise Veterans Administration Medical Center (BVAMC);Daniel Nogales, Northwest Nazarene University (NNU);Mark Gunderson, College of Idaho (C of I);and four Outreach schools: Steve Christenson, Brigham Young University-Idaho (BYUI);Amy Rice Doetsch, College of Southern Idaho (CSI);Matthew Johnston and Jane Finan, Lewis Clark State College (LCSC);and Peter Zao, North Idaho College (NIC). The Statewide Steering Committee meets regularly in person or by conference call and is comprised of the Core Administrators, the INBRE Administrators from each institution, the UI Vice President for Research (Jack McIver), and the UI COBRE PI (Larry Forney). The External Advisory Committee (EAC) meets twice yearly and consists of Mitchell Brittnacher (U of Washington);Beulah Gray (U of Minnesota), Bob Hoover (Idaho Community Foundation);Teresa Koehler (U of Texas Med. Center);Guy Palmer (Washington State U);Craig Scott (U of Washington), Lee Weber (U of Nevada). The EAC provides guidance in establishing priorities for INBRE and assuring progress towards the Specific Aims.